


I want to take you right here

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, F/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Teasing, getting caught, sex in a bathtub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Imagine George whispering in your ear during dinner that he´d love to take you right there in front of everyone to show them all that you belong to him.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I want to take you right here

The music was blasting loud from the speakers in your room as there were hushed conversations held downstairs, but you weren´t really listening to it. It was one of the nights the order was over having one of their meetings. And your father made it a big deal that you would spend the time of the actual meeting upstairs in your room, which pissed you off majorly and for all you cared he could be pissed about the volume of the music all he wanted. It wasn´t even the fact that he didn´t allow you to join the order, you weren´t much of a fighter anyway, but that he still treated you like a little kid. You were 19 and he needed to realize that. Even Molly let the twins join and she wouldn´t just let them do it.  
“(y/n)?”, you heard Tonks scream from outside the door while knocking. “Molly says dinner is ready!”  
“I´ll be right down!”, you answered her while standing up.  
When you where halfway to the door though you remembered you were still wearing one of Georges Jumpers and that you needed to change so no one would find out about the two of you.  
The twin and you have been dating for a good year now, but when your dad is as overprotective as Sirius Black you are cautious about who knows of your relationship. In Georges and your case you decided to let everyone think you were still just friends. Which was hard on evenings like this, but nothing you couldn´t manage or so you thought.

When you came down the stairs everyone seemed to be caught up in their conversations so you decided to help Molly set the table and then sat down between your favorite twin and Harry, who was currently talking to Hermione and Ron, to eat.  
As soon as you sat down you was greeted with an innocent arm around your shoulder and a “Hey, (y/n)”, from both of the twins. Luckily dinner went by peacefully and after everyone ate, you were currently talking to Remus and Tonks, you could feel George getting a little more courageous.  
His hands slid up your thighs to your core, bunching up the long skirt as he did so to rub his middle finger over the slit. His long digits felt freezing cold against the lace fabric that was the only barrier left between your warm lower lips and his hand. The sudden change in temperature made a shiver run down your spine and a surprised moan escaped your lips.  
“Are you alright, dear?”, asked Remus who was just in the middle of a sentence.  
“Yeah, just got surprised with a shiver.”, you smiled brightly in hopes he would believe you while a slight blush settled on your cheeks and turned your ears red. All the while George watched you, a smirk on his lips, suppress your moans and whimpers as well as trying to get more friction without looking suspicious.  
Just to top it all off when conversation at the table calmed down he leaned over so his lips where only millimeters away from your ear and whispered “You know I would love to take you right here and now so everyone can see who you belong to.”

Automatically your eyes widened at his comment and the sudden lack of fingers stimulating your clit. Coughing to mask your reaction he leaned in again.  
“I want you to go upstairs now. Get undressed and wait for me.”  
You had to hold back not to spring to your feet immediately. Thanking Molly for the food and wishing everyone a good night you got up the stairs to your bedroom, doing as you were told.  
It actually took a while for the red head to follow you into the room. When he finally did open the door, he double checked the hall left and right before getting in, locking the door and casting a quick muffliato charm before throwing his wand on the bedside table.  
Laying his eyes upon your naked form for the first time since entering the look on his face darkened even more. Licking his lips he made the heat pool between your legs. Looking you up and down once more he undressed until he was only wearing his boxer shorts. “You remember your save word, right?” Laying down flat on the mattress he motioned for you to come closer, sharing a passionate kiss you straddled his hips, grinding onto him. He shut you down almost immediately by holding you down by your hips.  
“Sit on my face. Now.”, he said out of breath already. You stopped for a second. Not being a thin girl all your life gave you a lot of insecurities.  
“George… I…”  
“I said sit on my face, baby girl.”, he insisted. You knew that you could trust him so you did as you were told.

Putting your knees on either side of his head you leaned back to stabilize yourself while hovering over your boyfriends mouth. His hands came up to rest right where your thighs and hips met to pull you down and hold you still while he started to kiss and bite your inner thighs before circling his tongue over your clit in light circles. You were sure that bruises would form there soon, but it wasn´t nearly enough pressure to get you to the point were you wanted to be. Needed to be. Yet it was enough to get a string of whimpers and quiet moans out of you. Closing his lips around the bundle of nerves he moaned, sending little shockwaves through your body. He had you a moaning mess when he picked up the tempo at which he was lapping at your core. When he pulled away for a second it was just to say “You taste so sweet, baby. I could do this all night.” he had you an even bigger mess. As he went back to eat you out changing up the pace you leaned forward to palm him through his underwear. Pulling him out from the clothes you leaned forwards to kiss the tip. Licking down the shaft he began to groan. Taking him in little by little you started to suck on him matching the slow pace he had set in the beginning. It always surprised you how big he was. Wrapping one hand around the part of his cock you couldn´t take in you slightly picked up the pace. A string of curses and groans left his mouth, driving you over the edge.  
Getting off to his side you crawled between his legs to help him out of the boxers. While you were tossing the undergarment aside, he sat up against the headboard pulling you onto his lap. 

Involving you in a deep, passionate kiss he let his hands caress your sides as you easily slid down on him. Your hands came up to tangle themselves in the nape of his neck, tugging his hair at the roots, as his came down to hold on your hips again tightly. The rings he wore on his fingers dug themselves into the soft flesh, whilst he guided you.  
Letting his lips wander down your throat and collarbones to your nipples, he kissed and sucked and gently bit down on him sending little shocks through your chest and directly to your core. Letting your head fall back, moaning loudly, you could feel your core tightening.  
“Georgie, I´m so close!”, was the only coherent sentence you could get out.  
Upon hearing this he picked up the speed even more, something you didn´t think was possible at this point.  
“Do it, angel. Cum for me.”, the last sentence came out strained. He was close too.  
And before you could give it another thought he send you over the edge for the second time this evening.  
Still tight around his cock and riding out your high, he followed right after you.

It took a couple of seconds, but when your breathes finally had calmed down he pulled out of you peppering your face with kisses, making you giggle by doing so. Leaning to the side he grabbed his wand and casted a quick spell to clean the both of you and the bed up. Laying the wand back to the side, the redhead pulled you down with him to spoon you.  
After a couple of minutes he got up.  
“Where are you going?”, you asked almost dosed off.  
“I´m going to shower, wanna join?”  
“Yeah sure.”  
Slowly you got up and grabbed a towel to go to the bathroom down the hall.  
When you closed the door behind you he made you sit down on the toilet while he prepared the tub.  
He got the both of you into the bubble bath and started scrubbing your back with the warm water and a fluffy sponge, but soon enough the both of you were all cleaned up and he started kissing your neck again, as his hands explored your body. Sure enough he had you a moaning mess in no time.  
Then suddenly there was a knock at the door.

To concentrated on what you were doing the both of you didn´t hear it. You also didn´t hear Molly calling out “(y/n), dear. Are you alright in there?”  
Instead of answering her you moaned a “fuck!”, which made her open the door surprising you and her son.  
“Oh Merlin!”, she screeched her hand flying up to cover her eyes.  
After that events happened seemingly at the same time. You as well as the older twin realized who was standing there, both shouting out “What the –!”, tried to cover up yourself with last bubbles that were left and as you turned around again what felt like half the house stood in the doorway to see what Molly just busted in on. More loud conversation happened and as everyone was talking about each other asking questions and Sirius getting into a protective rage you screamed out “I would really like to get out of this tub now and answer questions later or preferably never!”

Shooing everyone out you dried off and got dressed. You dreaded the conversation, but that would have to wait till the next morning. The events of the evening had both you and George really tired. So you sneaked back into your room to lay in bed and cuddle for another while, him still chuckling about the circumstance you were outed and you still a little embarrassed, but both knowing you´d have to face your families in a couple of hours.  
And that moment came sooner than anticipated. When you both woke up and got down to have breakfast hoping to be able to do so before anyone realized you were up. Of course the universe couldn´t grand you that wish, as you rounded the corner to the dining room everyone except for Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at you with more or less judging stares. All except for Fred who was looking at you and his brother with a somewhat proud and definitely really amused grin on his face.  
High fiveing George as you sat down your father and Molly looked you in the eyes. Sirius was trying to shoot daggers out of his eyes, directly at your Boyfriend and Molly, well you didn´t see the look in her eyes. You just couldn´t bring yourself to do so. She probably was just as angry at you.

“Before you say anything dear I just want to tell you I am not mad or anything. I just want to know how long this has been going on.”  
“We`ve been together for almost five months now, Mrs. Weasley.”  
“It´s still Molly to you. That you and Georgie are together doesn´t change the fact that you are like a daughter to me already. I just hope that you two are safe when you are doing what you are doing.”, she blushed at the last sentence.  
“Thank you, Molly.”, you dared to look up again.  
“Now I can´t say I am particularly happy about the whole situation. Why did you feel like you had to hide that from me?”  
“Are you for real dad?”, you said. “I can´t even talk to a boy without you are getting overprotective. I am 19 years old. What should I have done in your opinion?”  
That and Molly´s as well as Remus look seemed to get some sense into him.  
“You are right and I guess George isn´t the worst you could´ve done.”  
“Sirius!”, an upset Molly slapped his upper arm.  
“Okay okay.”, he defeatedly held up his hands. Then he turned to George. “And you know to never hurt her or I will hurt you.”  
The rest of the conversation went by much more unstressed than the first part and you managed to eat a couple bites while Molly asked you more questions and Fred involved George in a very lively conversation.


End file.
